Alana
by thatbrownhairgirl
Summary: In "Borderline" Alex told Walker she had an ex-husband. How could her ex-husband have changed the course of their life together? Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the WTR characters, locations, or scenes from the show. I own the characters, locations, and events that I made up. I also own this story.

Author's Note: In the DVDs of Season 1/2, in the second episode "Borderline" there is an extended scene that was cut from reruns (I don't know if it was there when it first aired, I was only 2), but in this extended scene, Alex mentions an ex-husband who almost choked her to death. I always felt like that writers could have done so much with this one piece of information, and alas, they never did.

Story is rated T because of the first chapter, but I felt it was necessary for later chapters, you'll understand.

Also, the events in this story are _**NOT **_meant to cause controversy, they simply play out the way they do in order to get you to the ending I dream about every single night, no joke. So please, no hate mail about what characters say/do/act, you'll understand in time. It's just a story.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"I do," stated the handsome groom as he slipped the wedding ring onto this bride's hand.

"I do," replied the lovely blonde, quickly slipping the ring onto this hand.

It had started as a whirlwind romance, but they knew they were right for each other from the very beginning. The tall cop and the beautiful lawyer-to-be were a perfect match, and their friends and family were completely thrilled when they made it official.

He spent his days putting criminals behind bars and she spent her nights studying, always trying to stay ahead.

They had the absolutely perfect marriage, so at least it appeared that way to the outside world.

The tall blonde was late to class one day, and her professor had pulled her aside afterwards.

"Is everything okay," the older man with shiny gray hair had questioned her.

"Everything is fine," she quickly replied, heading for the door.

He caught her by the arm.

She quickly held in the scream that threatened to escape.

Concern crossed the man's face. "I'm worried about you dear. You're never late and you've always done exceptionally well in class, but your grades are slipped. I know you're a newlywed, but you have to focus if you don't want to throw away your career. You could have your pick of jobs when you graduate school, but you still have two years left. Please, don't throw it all away now."

She stood there, unable to move. "I understand," she finally said. "I'm going to catch back up, I've just been really busy and tired lately. I promise, I'll do better."

She fled the classroom and headed straight for the bathroom.

Her professor had caught her on her bad arm.

She quickly locked herself in the bathroom and yanked her shirt off.

Her black and blue arm still very much swollen.

She quickly checked her other new injuries before concluding that she was okay.

This beating had not been as bad as the last one.

She had already had the papers drawn up, and now, it was time to end it.

She just had to gain the nerve to do.

Later that night, she arrived home, quickly making dinner, and setting the table before he arrived.

He slammed the door shut as entered the apartment.

"Why are you still dressed?" he yelled, quickly making his way across the room to where she stood.

He grabbed her by the throat.

"I think I made myself perfectly clear last week, when I arrive home, I except you to be naked and ready to play, every single day."

He ripped her clothes off with one hand, the other hand still tightly wrapped around her throat.

"Do you understand me?" he asked, squeezing her neck tighter as she gasped for air.

She nodded her head.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't hear you, what did you say?"

"Yes," she barely whispered.

He squeezed again, the woman now trying a slight shade of blue. She kicked and hit at him, trying to break free.

The man just laughed. "That's the way you want to play tonight, well, two can play that game."

He let go of her throat and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her across the room to their bedroom.

Handcuffing her to the bed, he worked quickly to gain control of her feet as she continued to kick at him.

He underdressed before quickly entering her, grabbing a pillow and slamming it down on her face in the process. He held it there.

He had learned how long the pretty blonde could go without air, and as he sank into her, he enjoyed listening to her screams.

He removed the pillow from her face, just as he once again sank even further in.

"Understand me now?"

"Yes," she said, still trying to catch her breath.

He exited quickly.

He finally untied her.

"Get dressed," he demanded.

She quickly dressed and then ran to the bathroom.

The papers were hidden there.

She calmed herself down before getting her nerve up.

Making her way to stand near the front door, she finally handed them to him.

"What are these?" he asked, looking over the papers she had just handed him.

"Read them! They're divorce papers! I want out of this marriage!" she declared, watching as his eyes screened through the document.

"Why?" he questioned, almost clueless.

She backed up. "I'm tired of the abuse. I'm tired of you hitting me. We aren't in love anymore."

"But I love you. I'm sorry I hit you. Please, don't leave me."

She shook her head. "If you love me, you'll give me what I want, please."

His eyes grew big.

Fear crept up her spine.

She backed away from him.

He came toward her.

She backed further away, coming into contact with the wall.

He approached her, letting his hands run down her body.

Tears began to fall down her face.

"Don't you love me anymore?" he asked her.

She nodded her head, "I love you, but I can't take the abuse."

"I won't hurt you anymore."

She shook her head.

Fire grew behind his eyes.

She was scared.

"Let me love you."

His demeanor had just changed from the monster that had entered the house hours before.

She held her ground.

"No!" she declared.

Rage came through his every pore as his fingernails dug into her arms.

"You're scaring me," came her weak voice.

"I said I wanted to make love to you like we just did."

"And I said I didn't want you to have sex with me again tonight."

He slapped her across the face.

Her head hit the wall.

"I'm going to make love to you whether you like it or not."

He slammed her head against the wall.

Her world went dark.

She woke to find herself tied to the bed once again, this time, face down.

The young woman pulled at her restraints.

She cried out in pain as the ropes burned her skin, each attempt to break free fertile.

"Let me go!" she cried.

She felt his fist connect with her back.

She cried out in pain as he continued.

Her breathing quickened when she felt his hands running down her back before they made their way to her hair.

He pulled her hair, forcing her to lean her head back to see him.

She felt him put his full weight on her.

"Scream, yell, or cry and I'll kill you," he said matter-of-factly as he shoved her head into the pillow.

He leaned down, "Do you understand?" he asked, as both hands held her face firmly on the pillow.

She struggled to breathe as she tried to nod her head.

"I don't hear you," he said, laughing as he watched her struggling for air.

"Yes," she finally managed to get out.

He let go of her hair.

She felt his hands reaching around the front of her blouse.

He slowly unbuttoned it, and then began work on her jeans.

She held her legs together as tight as she could.

She heard him taking off his pants before he came to rest on her back once more.

"Open your legs," he stated.

The woman remained laying on the bed, unwilling to open her legs.

"I said, open your legs," he stated again.

Again, she refused.

"Don't make me force you."

"Please. Don't hurt me. Don't do this to me. Don't make me let you have sex with me. I thought you still loved me," she begged with him.

"It's not sex, it's love. I want to make love to my wife. What is wrong with that?"

"I'm not your wife. I'm sorry for hurting you. I can't do this anymore."

She felt the weight lifting from her back as she turned her head to see that he had stood.

Relief washed over her, hoping that he had decided to let her go.

She glanced as he saw him return with a needle.

"What's in the needle?"

He approached her, sticking the needle in her leg.

She felt it go numb.

She watched as he moved to the other side, "No!" she called out.

She felt the needle enter her leg as it went numb.

The woman was powerless below her thighs, unable to stop the man as he opened her legs and quickly entered.

She lay there biting her lip as she tried not to scream or cry, fearing her life.

Everything he did to her, she felt as he quicken the pace.

Tears began to run down her face and he grew rougher and rougher, entering and exiting quickly.

She felt him turning her body as he quickly fixed the hands, tying them to the opposite side of the bed and pulling the ropes tighter.

"You've been crying," he stated as he punched her in the face, hitting her square in the eye.

"I'll stop."

He punched her in the mouth, "Don't lie," he said as he leaned down to lick the blood off her mouth.

She held back tears as she felt him enter again, this time, staying inside her as he took the time to explore the rest of her body.

She laid there for hours as he continued, as she prayed it would soon be over.

She felt him stick the needle into her arms as they too went numb.

He untied her arms as he left himself inside her.

Easily, he lifted her off the bed.

She felt the pressure rising inside her, as his manhood stayed firmly inside her, with no sign of exiting anytime soon.

She found herself on the living room floor, where he finished.

He got up and went to the bedroom, dressing.

"You can have your divorce, but I'll be back," he said, shutting the door with a slam.

She lay in the middle of the living room, completely naked, as she tried to move but found herself unable to, her arms and legs still numb.

She considered yelling for help, but was fearful that he would hear her.

Instead, she lay there for several hours, waiting for the feeling to come back.

It wasn't coming back.

"Help!" she finally yelled, several hours later.

She heard the door opening as her eyes grew big when he reappeared.

"I told you not to yell!" he said, once again removing his pants and he plunged into her once more.

She lay there as he hit her over and over, as he stayed within her.

When he was finished beating her, he lay onto top of her, as she felt the pressure within her grow.

She shifted uncomfortably below him.

He felt it.

"What's wrong?" he questioned, "Why are you moving? Did I tell you it was your turn to pick the position?"

"I'm sorry," she began, trying not to cry. "Please, if you care for me at all, you'll get off me and let my body heal for a moment."

"I don't care about you! Did you care about me when you told me you wanted a divorce? I was almost done with you, but I think you can handle it just a little longer."

"Please. May I at least go to the bathroom? Maybe get some water?"

He easily lifted her from the floor.

He carried her to the kitchen.

She found herself sitting on counter, as he reached around her for a cup.

He picked her back up and sat her by the sink, filling up the cup with water.

The cup was held up to her mouth as he poured it.

She drank quickly, grateful he was allowing her it.

Looking him in the eyes, she begged, "Please, withdraw from me so I can use the restroom. I can't go anywhere without you, I can't move. Please."

He nodded, as he pulled back.

He carried her to the bathroom.

She quickly used the restroom as she glanced down and noticed she was bleeding.

He picked her up and placed her in the shower with him as he entered once more.

"I'm bleeding," she stated.

"I don't care. You're still my wife for now. I do with you what I want."

She breathed deeply, once again letting him do what he pleased.

When he was finished with the shower, he carried her out, laying her on the bathroom floor.

"Let's try something new," he said as he pulled her with him through the bathroom door and back into the living room.

Her back burned as it met the carpet.

"Lay still and it won't hurt," he smirked, "much."

She did as he was told.

He left several hours later.

This time, she stayed still.

She wasn't willing to risk him coming back.

Finally, she felt the feeling coming back to her legs.

Her eyes glanced up when she heard the door opening.

She tried to stand, but found it useless.

Fear grew inside her.

"Hello?" called a voice she did not recognize.

"Hello?" she fearfully answered.

A young man rushed over to her.

He looked her up and down as he tried to take in the sight of her battered body.

"Ma'am, I'm with the police department, I'm here to help you. Your neighbors said they heard you scream a couple times."

"I can't move my arms and legs."

He began to place a blanket over her.

"Don't!" she yelled.

He looked confused.

"I'm evidence. Don't touch me or put anything over me. He's not getting away with this one."

The officer nodded.

Within minutes the ambulance had arrived.

"I don't want to be moved until pictures are taken."

"Ma'am, you have to be treated."

She calmly looked at them. "I was assaulted, sexually."

"We're taking you to the hospital."

"He could get away with it if you don't get the evidence," she cried. "No! I won't let him get away with it again!"

The young officer who found her looked her in the eyes. "Ma'am, I promise you, he's not going to get away with doing this to you. You have my word."

She nodded.

The man seemed to calm her down.

She was loaded up into the ambulance as her eyes caught the man's again.

"Officer, will you ride with me?"

He nodded as he got in along side her.

Once she was settled at the hospital, the S.A. kit was performed and she was questioned by the police.

She told them everything she could remember as they took pictures and collected evidence.

The officer came to see her every day.

He calmed her fears about what would happen and shared the news that the man was caught.

She cried when she found out.

He offered to stay with her for a few days once she was released.

At first, she was going to decline, but realized it would be hard to get back to a normal life without any family or close friends nearby.

Days turned to weeks at the trial came closer and closer.

The bruises were healing.

The young officer still called and checked on her regularly.

He had told her that she could call him for anything.

She took him up on that offer one day.

Telling him what she needed, he arrived at her doorstep.

"Thanks," she said as she rushed into the bathroom.

He knocked on the bathroom door, "Do you want me to stay?"

"No," she spoke up, "I have to do this on my own."

"Remember, you can call me."

She sat on the edge of the bath tub as she heard the door shut.

The test was firmly in her hands as her eyes stayed glued to it.

The double lines appeared as she started to cry.

Hours passed as the double lines refused to go away.

She had no idea how this could happen.

When she had missed her period the previous month, she assumed it was from all the stress she was under after the rape.

Now she knew the truth.

She was pregnant.

Reviews are love – thatbrownhairgirl


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Choices

The young woman had no idea what to do.

There was no family close by to help.

There weren't many friends near her college.

She wasn't even sure if she wanted the baby.

Why should she keep something that reminded her of the awful event that had taken place at the hands of her soon-to-be ex-husband?

She placed a phone call to her doctor, knowing she needed to discuss her options, as well as confirm the pregnancy.

The appointment was set for the next day.

The young woman arrived at the doctor's office and quickly took her seat.

Waiting for her name to be called, she was restless, moving back and forth between chairs.

She picked up several magazines, putting them all back.

Finally, she heard her name being called.

Blood was drawn and her doctor made polite chit chat as they wanted for the results.

When the results arrived, her doctor congratulated her, a wide smile crossing her face.

However, the young woman broke down.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" came her doctor's gentle voice.

"I'm not sure I want the baby. I was raped," she confessed, as tears continue to stream down her face.

Her doctor gave her a hug, giving her a few moments to pull herself together.

"I usually do an ultrasound," the doctor stated, "to check and see how far along the pregnancy is. Given the unique circumstances, I would like to leave that decision up to you. Would you like an ultrasound?"

The woman sat there, unsure of what to do.

"You are still free to make your own decision," her doctor continued, "but it's entirely up to you at this point. I must warn you though, if you decide to abort, you will need to know how far along you are, so you can get the proper procedure done."

"Do the ultrasound," the woman said after sitting there for several moments.

She laid back on the table, pulling up her shirt.

The doctor quickly applied the gel and soon an image appeared.

"If you don't want to see, you can look away. I'm going to turn the sound down, maybe that'll help you."

"No," the woman started, "I want to see."

She hesitated.

"Leave the sound up please, I need to hear."

A loud beating filled the room.

The doctor began taking measurements.

The beating continued.

"You're almost seven weeks pregnant," her doctor told her.

The beating grew even louder.

"What's that sound?" she questioned her doctor.

"What sound?"

"That beating. It's loud and strong."

The doctor swallowed the lump in her throat.

"That's the baby's heart beating."

The woman looked away.

She hadn't expected that answer.

She looked back toward the screen.

"Is that the baby?" she questioned, pointing to a spot on the screen.

"Yes."

The woman swallowed, looking for the words to continue.

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

"No, we won't know for several weeks."

Tears started to fall down her eyes.

"Is it okay?" she questioned, as the tears flowed freely.

The doctor nodded.

"The baby is just fine. There's nothing wrong with it. It looks perfectly healthy."

She continued to cry, finally managing to find words. "That's good."

She wasn't sure what to do as she sat there, questions filling her head.

"If I aborted, would I be able to have children some other time?"

"You're only 22. You're in good health. I see no reason why you couldn't have children another time."

"Does it hurt?"

"You will feel some discomfort, maybe a sense of loss, relief even. Physically you'll be alright in a couple of days."

"I meant will it hurt the baby? Will it feel pain? Or will it be quick and painless."

The doctor stood there, unsure of how to respond.

She pulled up a seat and the woman sat on the end of the table.

"No one can know for sure if the baby will feel any pain. The producer will kill it, but we try to make it as painless for you as possible."

Tear flowed down her cheeks.

"So, the baby might be in pain during it?"

"Possibly, but it would be a short procedure and over in moments."

She nodded.

"I could put it up for adoption. Find a family who will take care of it. Who would want a child that was conceived in rape?

The doctor had no idea how to answer that question.

"Only you can answer that question dear."

She woman sat there a few more moments, going over her options.

"I want an abortion."

"Are you sure?"

"I've been thinking about it since I found out I was pregnant. I'm sure."

"We can do it today if you'd like."

"Yes, please."

"Just lean back, I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

The doctor disappeared and reappeared quickly.

The woman positioned herself on the table.

The doctor took her seat.

"You maybe feel some discomfort," she began, "but I promise, it will be over shortly."

The woman nodded.

_This is the right thing to do._

_I can't take care of a baby._

_I don't want to remember._

_It has a heartbeat._

_It's a living human being._

_It's not its fault._

_I'm about to kill another person._

"No!" she shouted, moving her hand down to block the doctor from continuing. "I can't," she began as she started crying once more. "It has a heartbeat. It's living. I can't kill it. It didn't rape me. It's done nothing wrong. I can't do this. I'm not sure what I'm going to do; I just know I can't kill it."

The doctor stopped.

"It's your body, your decision. If however you change your mind, you have two months to still get an abortion. Take the afternoon, take a few weeks. Make sure you're making the right decision for you. I'm not here to tell you want to do one way or another, but you've already changed your mind twice today, so take some time and time. I'm going to schedule you for a checkup in a month, is that alright?"

The woman nodded her head, her hands immediately going to her abdomen, thinking about the life inside.

She had no idea what she was going to do; she just knew she couldn't kill it.

She couldn't kill another person.

Driving home she tried to figure out what she was going to do.

Images of a tiny baby filled her head; she knew she had to figure out what was best for everyone in the situation.

She locked the door behind her as she entered her apartment.

Grabbing her phone, she dialed the only number she could think of.

The phone rang.

And rang.

And rang.

Finally someone answered.

"Hello, Elizabeth speaking," came a familiar voice.

"Mom?" the young lady questioned, "I need you."

"I'll be right there honey."

Her mom came as quickly as she could.

The young lady jumped when she heard a knock at the door.

"Honey, it's mom," her mom called through the door.

She quickly got up, opening the door and locking it behind her.

Tears ran down her face and her mom held her close.

"What is it honey?"

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out. "I don't know what to do."

She cried as her mom stood there holding her close.

She squeezed on arms around her mom, feeling as though she would fall down if she let go.

Her mom guided her to the couch as the young woman refused to let go.

Soon, she wiped the tears from her eyes and looked her mom in the eye.

"What am I going to do?"

"Only you can answer that honey. Did you see a doctor? You have options."

"I can't kill it mom, I could never do that."

"Adoption?"

"Who is going to want a child conceived in rape?"

"A really nice family who believes that the child will never turn out like its father if it is showered with love."

"I don't know what to do," the young woman cried.

"Do you want to be a mother?" her own mom questioned her.

She looked her in the eyes.

"I do, but not like this."

She mom pulled her close.

"Honey, sometimes we are presented challenges in life and it's up to us to decide what to do. You have a decision to make. You have a child now darling, what you are going to do with your child?"

She looked up in her mother's eyes.

"I have a child?" she questioned.

She knew it was a silly question.

She had seen the baby earlier on the ultrasound.

Her baby was a child.

"I can't give it up," she stated matter-of-factly

"You can't give it up?"

"It survived everything I survived. I can't give it up. I just can't."

"You said you can't kill it, and you can't give it up, so you're going to keep it?"

The woman's eyes darted around the room.

Her eyes landed on her mom.

Then they drifted down to her still flat abdomen.

She placed her hand over it.

She looked back up at her mom.

"I'm going to keep it. I can raise it on my own. Will you help me?"

Her mother pulled her close.

"Of course I'll help you sweetie."

"Can you watch the baby when I'm at class and when I work at the law office?"

"Yes."

"I know it's asking for a lot."

"I can watch the baby."

The young lady continued as if she had not heard her mother.

"But if I work really hard, I can finish school when the baby is only a few months old. I have two years left, but if I double up on my classes while before the baby is born, I'll only have a few more to take after the baby is born. I can finish in no time, as long as I have help.

"Darling," her mother said, holding her in her arms. "I'll help you in any way I can."

She smiled.

The first real smile she had had in ages.

She finally have a plan.

"Mom, will you still love the baby? After everything its father did to me? Will you still love it?"

"Yes."

"Do you think I'll still love it?"

"Oh dear, I think you'll take one look into your child's eyes and fall deeply in love. I know. I fell deeply in love with you the minute I laid eyes on you."

"Aww mom."

"Honey, can you take the baby with you when you nanny for the Atkins?"

"I'm sure I can. I've been working for them since their first child was born. I'm positive they'll work with me."

"That would be wonderful."

They sat in silence for several moments.

"When is the trial?" she mother questioned?

"A few months away; I'll be seven months pregnant when it starts."

She stopped the moments the words came out of her mouth.

"Pregnant?" she questioned herself.

"Darling, it's going to be okay," her mother told her, sensing the worry in her daughter's voice.

"I hope so."

"Sweetie, I think you should talk to someone. Maybe a counselor or a therapist? Someone to help prepare you for what is happening and everything that is going on in your life. I think you'll be more prepared for the trial if you have someone to talk to beforehand. And then if they try to pull a fast one on you, you'll be ready.

"I think I will. Thanks mom. I would be completely lost without you."

The months flew by.

The young woman picked up extra classes at school in order to get ahead.

She was grateful the baby was due in late November as it would give her time to get ahead in her classes and take her finals a couple weeks early.

Her therapy sessions started and her mood improved overtime.

Doctor appointments came and went.

She cried when she was told she was having a girl.

She cried even harder when she felt her daughter kick for the first time.

She cried once more when her mom offered to go shopping for the baby.

Everything was falling into place and she was incredibly grateful.

The divorce was processed in record time given the circumstances.

Her ex-husband didn't know about the baby yet, but with the trial coming up, it was only a matter of time before he found out.

She had talked to several lawyers.

They reassured her that they should have no problem getting her ex-husband to sign over his rights to the child, and if he refused, a judge would likely deny them to him.

She felt much better upon hearing this.

After the trial was over and she finished school she was planning on moving back home to Texas.

The east coast was really wearing on her well being.

She kept in connect with the cop who found her.

He told her about his plans to move back to Texas.

They bonded over it.

She was born and raised there before choosing a college on the east coast.

He was born and raised on the east coast before being drafted to play football in Texas.

An injury had ended his career and sent him back to the east coast.

His girlfriend wanted to move back to Texas with him however.

They had bonded over such things.

She called on him when the starting date of the trial was set.

She wanted a friendly face in the crowd, even though he would also be called to testify.

Her mother had promised to be there as well.

The day finally came and she dressed for court.

She always dreamed of her first court case.

She was supposed to be the prosecuting lawyer.

Not the victim.

Opening statements were read and the trial began.

When it was the defenses turn, she knew she would be called first.

"I would like to call to the stand Alexandra Cahill," came the defense attorney.

Reviews are love – thatbrownhairgirl


	3. Chapter 3

Alex stood, waddling her seven-months-pregnant self up to the stand as the judge reached for her hand to help her as she climbed the stairs.

She sat there, staring out at all the people.

The defense attorney started, "So Ms. Cahill, the most obvious question on everyone's mind is are you pregnant?"

Alex looked at him like he was stupid, "Yes, I'm pregnant," came her reply.

"How far along are you?"

"Seven months."

"So you were sleeping around before you filed for divorce?"

"Objection your honor. He's making assumptions," came Mrs. Freidman's voice, the prosecuting attorney looking pissed.

"Sustained. Counsel, address your question differently," the judge replied.

"Ms Cahill, were you pregnant when you filed for divorce?" he started up again.

"No, I wasn't pregnant then."

"When did you get pregnant Ms Cahill? Did you get pregnant by another man right after you were raped?"

"Objection!" Mrs. Freidman's voice sounded.

"Overruled. Continue," the judge declared.

"Did you get pregnant by another man Ms Cahill?" the defensive asked again.

"No, I haven't slept with anyone since he raped me."

"But somehow you're still pregnant. How can that be?"

"Objection!" Mrs. Freidman's voice came once more.

"Overruled. Ms Cahill, answer the question, how are you pregnant?"

Alex felt like she was going to throw up.

She covered her mouth quickly before swallowing the lump in her throat.

"I'm pregnant as a result of the rape," she stated, tears starting to roll down her eyes.

"Were you happy when you found out you were pregnant?"

"No! I never planned on having kids right now, especially not after being raped!"

"Yet, you're pregnant right now, a couple months away from giving birth. Did you consider abortion?"

"She had a heartbeat," Alex whispered.

"What?"

"I said, she had a heartbeat," Alex said, wrapping her arms around her abdomen, "so no, I couldn't go through with an abortion. No matter what that man did to me, I couldn't abort a baby, especially one that already had a heartbeat and didn't do anything wrong. So although it crossed my mind and I considered it, no I wasn't about to have an abortion."

"You're giving it up for adoption then?"

"No."

"Come again?"

"NO!"

"Let me get this straight: you get pregnant as a result of a rape, you don't abort the pregnancy, and you're going to keep the baby?"

"Yes, I'm keeping her! I'm her mother and despite what her father did to me, that doesn't mean she should be punished as a result," Alex stated, wrapping her arms tighter around her abdomen, trying to protect the baby.

"So it would seem that although you said you weren't happy to be pregnant, you're actually just fine with it."

"No! I said I wasn't happy when I found out I was pregnant. But things happen. And God doesn't make mistakes. I got pregnant with her for a reason, and she's supposed to be here. He chose me to be her mother, and that's exactly what I'm going to do. She doesn't deserve to be treated differently than any other child because of what her father did to me. I'm going to keep her and I'll raise her all on my own, because I'm her mother, and that's what mothers do," Alex declared to the entire courtroom, the baby kicking her fiercely as Alex tightened her hold on her abdomen, as if she were scared something was about to happen to her baby.

"No further questions your honor," the defense attorney said as he walked back to his table.

Mrs. Freidman looked at her client as Alex sat there, tears were pooling in her eyes and she was shaking.

The judge noticed this too.

"Your honor, can we break for lunch? I'd like to give my client as chance to compose herself and she needs to eat," Mrs. Freidman asked the judge.

"Court will resume at 2:00pm," the judge announced and soon people were leaving the courtroom.

Alex sat on the stand quietly, unable to move at the moment.

The baby continued to kick as Alex tried to sooth her.

She started to feel sick again and covered her mouth, fearing she would throw up.

Mrs. Freidman stepped forward, offering her hand to help Alex done.

Alex sat there trying to compose herself.

"You did very well," Mrs. Freidman told her, trying to ease the stress she knew Alex was feeling.

A tear slipped down her cheek.

"Come dear, we need to get you and your daughter something to eat."

Alex perked up at the mention of her daughter, rubbing circles over her abdomen once more.

She stood, a little wobbly on her feet as Mrs. Freidman grabbed her hand, helping her down from the witness stand.

Lunch was eaten in silence.

Mrs. Freidman continued to prep Alex, knowing that the defense attorney was going to grill Alex once more that afternoon.

"You never did anything wrong. You're a good person for raising your daughter. I promise you, we aren't going to let him get away with this."

None of her words seemed to ease Alex's fears.

Court resumed and Alex took her seat in the witness stand once more.

The judge called court to order as the defense attorney stood and began eyeing Alex.

"Ms. Cahill," he finally started, "if you were intending to divorce the defendant, why not stay on birth control in order to avoid an accident while you still had sex with my client."

Alex took a deep breath.

She wanted to jump over the witness stand and strangle the attorney for everything he had just said.

She had to keep her cool.

There was no way they were able to rattle her.

She'd prepared too hard to let her ex-husband walk away.

"I didn't continue to have sex with your client, he raped me daily."

"And yet, you stayed in the marriage."

Alex took a deep breath.

She looked out into the courtroom.

The young police officer who had helped her so much was sitting there.

He gave her a weak smile, trying to send her the energy to continue.

She took another deep breath.

"Yes, I stayed."

"Why is that? Did you like being raped? Most people would run away, and yet, you stayed."

"He beat me when I tried to run, I was scared."

"But you stayed!" declared the defense attorney, "did you get off on it?"

"Objection!" screamed Mrs. Freidman.

"That's enough! Defense, you're pushing it today," the judge warned him.

"My apologizes," the defense attorney stated calmly. "Ms. Cahill, you were beat and stayed, understandable. But were you hoping for a child? What happened to birth control? If you knew my client was going to rape you, wouldn't you stay on birth control to prevent a mistake?"

Alex's blood pressure was boiling.

"Let's get something straight," Alex yelled at him, "birth control is only 99% effective…"

"So you were in the unlucky 1%?"

"I wasn't finished," Alex declared. She stood up, one hand holding the witness stand to prevent herself from falling, the other covering her abdomen, as if to protect her child. "This baby is not a mistake…"

"It's a fetus!"

Alex's face grew red. "This is my baby! She kicks me in the ribs, and her moves, and she pushes every which way. She spins around and if I tap my abdomen, she taps back. I can rub my stomach so she'll fall asleep, and sometimes, late at night I have to pee every five minutes because she's decided to sit on my bladder. I've eaten a pickle with chocolate and mayo because I was craving it so bad one day because my daughter is busy trying to grow inside me. She is not a mistake! Was I ready to have her right now? No, I wasn't ready. I'm in law school and still have a year ahead of me that I'm trying to finish in the next six months. I have two full time jobs and I've grown a lot in the last seven months because my daughter needs me. Not to mention that I'm seven months pregnant and I look like I'm ten months and about have her any day. I'm not unlucky because I'm her mother and she was conceived. I'm unlucky because her father is horrible man who is going to be in jail for years because he raped me!"

Alex stood there shacking.

The judge stood up, offering her hand so that Alex could sit back down.

"Your daughter does have a father, and one day, he will get to have custody of her."

Alex jumped back up.

"Read my lips," she looked at the defense attorney and then at Richard, "over my dead body will you ever see this child!" she declared to the whole court.

Everyone stood there in shock, Alex trying to catch her breath.

"I have no further questions your honor," the defense attorney stated.

"Not so fast," the judge called, "get back up here right now!"

The defense attorney slowly walked back up.

"If you spend one more day playing games in this court, I will have you thrown out and I will personally see it that your client is in jail for a very, very, very long time. Ms. Cahill is seven months pregnant, are you trying to cause her to go into preterm labor? You are behaving like a brat in my court and I will not tolerate it. I'm calling recess for the day, and when I see you tomorrow, you better have changed the manner in which you address Ms. Cahill or I'll throw you out!"

"Yes, your honor."

"And one more thing!"

"Yes?"

"Even if your client ever gets to see the light of day again, I will personally guarantee that he never gets so much as supervised visitation rights to Ms. Cahill's child. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, your honor," the defense attorney nodded dumbly.

"Court will resume at 9:00 am tomorrow morning," the judge declared.

The courtroom emptied as Alex sat in the witness stand, trying to find the energy to continue.

"Ms. Cahill," the judge said softly.

"I'm sorry for my outburst your honor. But my daughter isn't a mistake and it's not her fault."

"It's alright dear; I think you made your point perfectly clear. I was going to say that I will keep my promise to you. If he somehow manages to get out of jail while your child is still underage, I will make sure that she is always safe with you."

"Thank you your honor that truly means more to me than you know."

Alex began to stand when the baby gave a super strong kick, making Alex double over.

The judge was by her side in a flash.

"Ms. Cahill, are you alright?"

"Baby kicked my rib really hard. I'm okay, just knocked the wind out of me."

They left the courtroom.


End file.
